This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Surgical procedures for repairing or reconstructing a joint may require securely fastening a surgical implant to a bone. For example, shoulder joint reconstruction may require fixing a glenoid implant to a scapula to reproduce or replicate a glenoid cavity on the scapula. In some situations, the glenoid cavity may present a narrow or otherwise small surface area, or other geometry, on which to secure the glenoid implant. The glenoid implant may include pegs distributed in a variety of configurations around the periphery of the implant. Corresponding holes may be formed in the scapula for receiving the pegs. In some configurations, the pegs may be received within the holes in a press-fit configuration. In addition, bone cement may be used to secure the pegs within the holes.
While known surgical implants have proven to be acceptable for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement in the relevant art remains.